


So Close, But So Far

by beingbaz



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter has to watch her walk away.</p><p>Another ficlet, this one inspired by the song, "She's Got A Boyfriend Now" by Boys Like Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close, But So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. For funsies.

So close, Hatter thought, watching Alice leave him with Jack Heart at her side. If that prick hadn't butted in, she'd have kissed him. He'd have kissed her. It would have been glorious.

He couldn't leave them be. He'd offered her a broken smile when he'd told her to go and she'd accepted it, but that didn't mean he was going to leave her alone with someone he didn't trust. Hatter knew it wasn't wise, but he'd follow them and ensure for his own peace of mind that Alice was safe. That Heart was truly a member of the Resistance and was really bringing Alice to her father.

Even though he spoke of saving his people from the Queen of Hearts, the more time he spent with Alice the more he had to admit he cared for her. Whether he wanted to or not. And the moments just past where his lips had been a heartbeat away from hers had only furthered his feelings,

Jack Heart may be her boyfriend or something, but Alice had tender footholds in Hatter's heart. And for Hatter, that's all there was to it. She was in his heart: He was hers.

She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ.


End file.
